


Falso Desencuentro

by Aviirut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Kings & Queens, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, POV Third Person Limited, Prince Loki (Marvel), Prince Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Tras muchos años de guerra el rey Laufey y el rey Odín llegaron a un acuerdo de paz que se cerraba con el compromiso de los príncipes herederos de cada reino.Loki Laufeyson y Thor Odinson sabían desde el principio que se pertenecían más que nada por el bien de sus reinos.Como Laufey amaba a su único hijo Omega, hacía todo lo posible por retrasar el compromiso de los príncipes haciendo de esta manera que ninguno de los dos conociera el rostro del otro.En uno de los viajes del rey Laufey por postergar el compromiso, el rey fallece y aunque el doctor afirma que fue una muerte natural, Loki tiene sospechas de que no es así.De esta manera y con el tiempo encima por el inminente compromiso, Loki busca al mejor investigador de los reinos del norte, Donald Blake, para descubrir la verdad de la muerte de su padre, encontrando más cosas de las que pensaba encontrar.Este es el regalo para M.R. MATHEWS para el #THORKIAMIGOSECRETO2019Espero te guste.
Relationships: Donald Blake/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Falso Desencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MR MATHEWS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MR+MATHEWS).



> En esta historia, Dinamarca es Jotunheim y Noruega es Asgard.  
> Loki vive en el islote de Slotsholmen en el castillo de Absalón en Copenague la capital de Dinamarca (en este caso Jotunheim), el Palacio de Kronborg se encuentra en Elsinor donde se desarrolla la historia. 
> 
> No me quebré mucho la cabeza con los nombres, solo busqué nombres daneses y elegí el que creí le quedaba más al personaje, en el caso de Einar (significa guerrero) fue una total coincidencia, pero tomando en cuenta que en la antigüedad usaban de apellidos la profesión de la familia, creo que si queda acorde. En el caso del apellido Bager que significa panadero use la misma lógica, fue el primer apellido que le vino a la mente a Loki. 
> 
> Si a lo largo de la historia sienten que no es un Thorki pueden pasar a leerse las notas finales y luego continuar, no lo comento aquí porque es un spoiler pero yo recomiendo que sean pacientes y disfruten la historia.

Su espina dorsal sintió un escalofrío y lo hizo ponerse alerta. Odiaba interrumpir su lectura, o que lo obligaran a hacerlo, pero en ese momento incluso el mismo viento cambió de dirección moviendo las hojas de su libro haciéndole perder la lectura. Después de agudizar sus sentidos y esperar atento, cayó en cuenta de que no había pasado nada, pero eso no lo tranquilizó mucho. Loki Laufeyson siempre había sido muy observador y analítico, y si bien no encontraba nada extraño o diferente perdió su interés en retomar la lectura y se levantó de la pequeña mesita de té que usaba, más que nada para leer. 

Desestimó lo sucedido y le dio una señal negativa a Mads (N/A: La pronunciación seria Mmess) el fiel guardia que notó su cambio de humor y esperaba pacientemente, detrás de las cortinas en el marco de la puerta, alguna indicación para actuar de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, Mads. Lo único que peligra aquí es la vida del Zar Nicolas II y su familia. 

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó atento.

—Estoy leyendo sobre la Revolución Rusa, Mads. Me quedé en la parte antes de que lleguen a fusilar al Zar y su familia. Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Sabes si hay alguna noticia sobre el retraso de mi padre?

—No, majestad. Pero como siempre, su madre lo espera para almorzar juntos y leer el correo. 

—Gracias, Mads. 

El guardia hizo una pequeña inclinación y retomó su posición poniendo atención a los alrededores, Loki ni se inmutó y se dirigió de manera automática a la terraza favorita de su madre. Leer el correo era una tradición familiar más antigua de lo que Loki sabía; el rey se sentaba junto con su reina y su heredero a escuchar lo que el mensajero les venía a informar, ya sea de emergencia o la lectura común, toda la familia estaba enterada o por lo menos los más cercanos al trono, sin su padre, era el deber de la reina y de él leer juntos su correspondencia. 

Ver a su madre sentada con una expresión extraña no hizo nada por aminorar la ansiedad que rodeaba a Loki desde que su padre se retrasó. Hace dos semanas debió de haber regresado, pero un hombre muy parecido al que estaba frente a su madre, había leído una nota urgente sobre que el rey Laufey iba a retrasar su regreso porque tanto él como el rey de Asgard pensaban hacer una alianza con el reino de Suecia sobre comercio; una semana después otro hombre se puso delante de ellos para informarles que el rey Laufey ya estaba de regreso. No tenía por qué haber un tercer hombre ahí de pie delante de ellos otra vez.  
¿Sucedió algo? ¿No pudo su padre convencer a los reinos vecinos del futuro poder de la corona de Jotunheim? ¿Decidieron regresar a Asgard para volver a platicar sobre el retraso en el compromiso de los principes? ¿Su padre estaba en peligro? 

El tren de los pensamientos de Loki iba a mil kilómetros por hora y no podía detenerlos. Su amoroso padre había negociado por muchos años el retraso de los preparativos para el cortejo de Loki con el heredero al trono de Asgard. Si bien la unión matrimonial aseguraba por fin la paz que ambos reinos habían buscado luego de tantas tensiones y traiciones, Laufey adoraba demasiado a su único hijo que hacia todo lo posible por postergar la decisión impuesta en su pequeño, sabiendo que no era justo que no pudiera elegir a su pareja por amor, como lo fue en su caso con su esposo Fárbauti, sino que el destino de su pueblo caía sobre sus hombros. Laufey posponía esto con Odin acordando con el favor de Frigga, que esperar a que los herederos tuvieran edad suficiente para comenzar con el tradicional cortejo por parte del Alfa al Omega. En este caso, el hijo de Odin a Loki. Thor. Un nombre muy poderoso digno del principe heredero, pero Loki solo podía decirlo porque eso era lo que escuchaba de su padre “Un nombre poderoso para un Alfa digno de tenerlo, él cada día se prepara para ser un digno esposo tuyo Loki, así como tú te preparas para él” 

Si por posponer este compromiso su padre tenía problemas Loki no se lo perdonaría. Laufey era un excelente padre que lo amaba y cuidaba siempre que tuviera una vida feliz, su único hijo Omega que hacía que su pecho se llenara de orgullo por ser tan capaz e inteligente, un padre que solo buscaba que su hijo fuera libre solo un poco más antes de tomar una decisión impuesta por el deber. Loki no renegaba de su obligación, pero si aceptaba que con sus diecisiete años quería hacer más cosas que solo casarse con alguien que no conocía. 

—Loki, toma asiento, el joven tiene que darnos la noticia para que pueda retirarse a comer y descansar de su viaje— interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento, Loki se sentó a la voz de su madre. 

—Sus altezas, el anuncio que tengo que darles no es el más grato pero el tiempo apremia y el reino vecino ya lo sospecha por los rumores que corren. El rey Laufey fue encontrado muerto esta mañana en su habitación real de su castillo de verano Kronborg, según nos cuenta la guardia real, llegaron al castillo para descansar y dirigirse hacia la capital a primera hora. Fue el rey Laufey quien solicitó llegar a descansar porque sus jinetes y compañía no habían descansado en dos días. Nadie entró ni salió de la habitación más que el mismo rey y según los informes del doctor que lo revisó en la mañana cuando los guardias dieron aviso de que el rey no se había presentado a la hora acordada para partir ni se había escuchado ruido de que se estaba alistando, afirmó que fue un paro cardiaco, su muerte fue durante el sueño, no sufrió. 

Loki comenzó a percibir las voces tan lejanas como en un eco desde el momento en que el hombre mencionó que encontraron a su padre muerto. Las palabras llegaban, pero no con la misma intensidad, llegaban como en olas. Nada lo hacía retenerlas, su mente solo giraba alrededor de la idea de que el abrazo y beso en la frente que recibió de Laufey antes de irse sería su despedida por siempre y que la sonrisa que le dedicó sería lo último que vería en vida de él, porque desde niño nunca le gusto verlo irse y siempre cerraba los ojos para no ver a su padre dándole la espalda para marcharse.

Su boca abierta para soltar las mil preguntas que rondaban su cabeza solo pudo quedarse así sin ningún sonido, mientras su labio inferior temblaba por la impotencia y el sentimiento. No le extrañó tener la vista acuosa, ni tampoco sentir una lagrima traicionera que lo hacían ver tan impropio delante del mensajero. 

—Lo lamento— agregó el hombre antes de hacer una reverencia pronunciando un “su majestad” para luego retirarse. 

Su madre apretó su mano entre las suyas, y apenas el hombre abandonó la habitación, se permitió llorar y gritar su dolor.

***

—Lo primordial es hablar con el rey Odin— dijo Fárbauti con pausa —El deseo de Laufey era que crecieras feliz y en contacto con tu pueblo para que al momento de casarte no llegara a pesarte y reinaras con justicia. Ahora tú serás el nuevo Rey de ambos pueblos, si Odin quiere mantener la tradición de los tres meses de cortejo, deben empezar ahora, si prefiere la boda, tendremos que estar listos Loki. 

La mente de Loki, aun aturdida, solo consintió asentir. 

—También hay que recordar, que ellos vendrán al funeral, y aunque no es la ocasión que deseamos, conocerás a tu prometido, y tendrás que estar presentable ante él. 

Aun ausente, Loki volvió a asentir.

—¿Loki? —Lo llamó su madre obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.  
Loki vio los ojos verdes de su madre, el omega que había perdido al amor de su vida y ahora debía dirigir un reino solo, hasta que su único hijo contrajera matrimonio con el hijo del reino vecino a quien no conocían. Su rostro sereno contradecía todo el huracán de emociones que sus ojos reflejaban al saber que estaban a minutos de llegar a donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Laufey. 

En la confidencialidad que les ofrecía el carruaje, interrumpidos solamente por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas en el piso de piedra, Loki se permitió tener la voz quebrada.

—¿Si, madre?

—Laufey y yo criamos a un Omega digno, fuerte y valiente, y los que están esperando justo al bajar del carruaje esperan encontrarse con ese omega, eso no quita que tengas emociones y nosotros también te enseñamos a saber a quién mostrarlas. Encuentra tu camino y avanza, Loki Laufeyson.

Y justo al terminar sus palabras acompañadas de caricias suaves a su mejilla, el chofer dio dos golpes a la puerta avisando su llegada. Dos respiraciones profundas sin despegar su mirada de la de su madre, y Loki bajó a encontrarse con la servidumbre del castillo quienes hicieron su reverencia habitual. Presentándose ante ellos el mayordomo que lo vio crecer, los guio a la habitación donde su padre se encontraba postrado, como en un profundo sueño, y Loki quería creer que así era. No se perdió los sollozos ni los ojos rojos de la servidumbre, Laufey era un buen rey, pero no fue hasta que los dejaron a él y a su madre solos en la habitación que por fin Loki expulsó su dolor. 

***

—El reino de Asgard entiende la terrible situación por la que cruza la familia real y futura familia política de Jotunheim, somos coparticipes de su dolor y en la muestra más formal de respeto hacia sus tradiciones, ponemos ante la decisión de la familia real el nivel de involucramiento que tendrá nuestra familia en sus ceremonias. Tenemos entendido que sus tradiciones implican que solo los más cercanos al fallecido acudan y participen a los rituales establecidos para que el alma del rey llegue al Valhalla, asimismo y acorde a los rituales, la familia política participa en ciertas actividades. Sin embargo, no nos es oculto el deseo del rey Laufey de posponer aún más el encuentro de los príncipes herederos para el comienzo de su cortejo, es por eso, en honor al rey de Jotunheim y en virtud de la sana y respetuosa convivencia entre familias que se desea mantener hasta y durante la inminente unión de reinos, que la familia real de Asgard tomará con corazón abierto a cuál sea la decisión tomada por la familia del rey Laufey. Con aprecio, la familia real de Asgard— La madre de Loki bajó la carta y lo miró con expresión neutra —¿Y bien?

Tanto Loki como Fárbauti habían dedicado todo el día a los preparativos para el funeral del rey, siendo lo primordial avisar de manera formal el deceso del rey a los reinos aliados, dedicaron la hora de comida para recibir el correo juntos siendo los países vecinos los que más rápido enviaron su respuesta.

Decir que no esperaba esa respuesta era un eufemismo, le tomo algo de su control poder mantener su expresión normal ante la mirada de su madre, esto era evidentemente una prueba. La carta no decía “El Rey Odín” como decisión tomada por el mismo rey, sino que incluía a la familia real, la presencia de Thor estaba implícita, y cualquiera que sea la respuesta era un mensaje dado directamente de Loki hacia Thor. No era secreto para nadie que las decisiones tomadas por Laufey en cuanto al compromiso de los príncipes era principalmente para buscar el bien de su hijo y si bien los primeros años el mensaje había sido recibido como <> conforme pasaba el tiempo ese mensaje pudo haber cambiado, se sabía que el rey de Jotunheim siempre buscaba primero a su familia, y precisamente el viaje que realizó su padre fue para hablar del compromiso. La familia real de Asgard quería saber si había sido solo lo que Laufey les quería vender como su deseo, o si era Loki el autor intelectual de posponer eternamente el compromiso para nunca consumarlo. Tenía que caminar con pies de plomo.

—Yo dudo que la familia real de Asgard mantenga las mismas tradiciones con su correo como nosotros acostumbramos. Pero si la firma fue “La familia real de Asgard” es evidente que quieren dejar claro que Thor se enterará de primera mano sobre mi respuesta. — Explica en tono cansino.

—¿Y qué mensaje quieres darle a tu prometido, Loki?

Que no lo quiero ver. 

¿Cómo podría? Suficiente tenía con el dolor de su corazón y el peso de sus hombros para no demostrar ese dolor en público por su posición, como para agregar la presión de fingir interés y afecto por un hombre que no había visto en su vida. Dejando de lado el mismo hecho de que no sabía con qué respuesta había intentado regresar a casa su padre. Él se había reunido con el rey de Asgard para pedir que el cortejo se realizara cuando Loki cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no antes como había comentado Odín. La carta no mencionaba ni hacía alusión a su acuerdo, así que definitivamente ese era un mensaje de parte de Odin y Thor queriendo comprobar el nivel de compromiso de Loki hacia el mismo compromiso. 

—Que mi deseo es comenzar con el cortejo, pero si se empieza el día de la ceremonia de mi padre, puede dar un mal mensaje al mismo pueblo, no se vería genuino, el pueblo quiere mucho a la familia real, y fue mi mismo padre quien le regresó la seguridad y prosperidad al pueblo con mi compromiso... si comienzo con el cortejo que el mismo había pospuesto, el pueblo...

Fárbauti le sonrió amable y puso una mano en su rodilla con amago de consuelo y luego se apartó para llamar al escribano. 

—Escribe para la familia real de Asgard. Encontramos en sus palabras consuelo a nuestro espíritu, es un momento difícil tanto para la familia real como para el pueblo de Jotunheim ya que el rey Laufey era muy amado. Conocemos que como familia política y reino aliado su presencia en la ceremonia estaba dada por sentada, sin embargo, consideramos que, si contamos con la presencia del príncipe heredero Thor, se asumirá que el inicio de los noventa días de cortejo ya ha empezado y la concentración hacia la ceremonia fúnebre se verá perturbada. Solicitamos como familia política se entienda nuestros corazones, es deseo nuestro dar comienzo con la tradición de los noventa días de cortejo en señal de esperanza hacia ambos pueblos, pero el dolor en nuestros pechos requiere de su respectiva etapa de duelo. En virtud de la sana y respetuosa convivencia entre familias que se desea mantener hasta y durante la inminente unión de reinos, solicitamos con el más alto respeto que la presencia del príncipe heredero sea simbólica hasta que se dé comienzo al cortejo que, consideramos prudente, se celebre en tres semanas a partir de la finalización de las ceremonias fúnebres. Con aprecio, la familia real de Jotunheim. 

De esta manera Loki se volvió a librar de Thor, pero esta vez, solo por tres semanas y no hasta que el rey de Asgard volviera a presionar, como había sido costumbre a lo largo de su vida. 

Excusándose de su madre se retiró a despejarse por los pasillos del castillo de verano y fue totalmente inevitable encontrarse con la habitación en la que había dormido su padre la noche anterior. El solo pensamiento le hacía sentir pesado el pecho.  
Caminando con pesar en la habitación, inhaló el aroma viejo del perfume de su padre, siendo solo un fantasma como su recuerdo. Observó todo con detalle, la cama ya fría, el traje cuidadosamente acomodado con la finalidad de ser usado en la mañana para dirigirse a la capital, la tasa de té, la cafetera vacía... Las lágrimas y el sentimiento de ausencia no le dejaron observar más, se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama para tomar un respiro que realmente no ayudo mucho, pero se recompuso y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, tal vez un pequeño postre lo ayudaría a reponerse, aunque no tuviera apetito.

Justo antes de entrar logró escuchar un sollozo de Agnetha (N/A: La pronunciación sería Agnithe) que no parecía tener planes de detenerlos.  
—Mi señor— decía con lamento, interrumpida por su hipido y las voces de las cocineras que intentaban calmarla. 

Loki no se detuvo a pensar en lo poco ordinario que era que el príncipe heredero se encontrara escuchando atento a las conversaciones de la servidumbre, él le tenía respeto a Agnetha y sabía que sufriría más al verse descubierta por él. Alejó la mano de la puerta he hizo amago de retirarse cuando la conversación paso de ser su cocinera favorita llorándole a un buen rey y casi familia que la acogió por muchos años, a algo que avivó la inquietud de Loki desde que se le erizó la piel en Slotsholmen. 

—¿Y si yo lo maté? — jadeó alterada.

—Claro que no lo mataste, Agnetha— canturrearon las mujeres.

—Pero yo dejé la puerta abierta porque mi Rey tenía calor, yo le comenté que hacía frío, pero él insistió— habló atropelladamente —¿Y si por el frío le pasó algo? —gimoteó. —¿Y si entró alguien por la ventana cuando todos dormían?

—Basta Agnetha, el doctor ya dijo que fue muerte natural. 

Cuando ya nadie habló y los ruidos de sollozos y consuelo continuaron, Loki decidió entrar. Viendo como todos se movieron apuradamente a sus lugares de trabajo murmurando “Príncipe” o “Su alteza”. Loki vio a los ojos grises de la mujer regordeta que se quedó en medio de la cocina y que, hacia todo un esfuerzo por recomponerse, Agnetha le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos y le dijo con amabilidad —Señorito Loki ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? ¿Desea su dulce de siempre?

Agnetha movió sus manos a su cabello canoso intentando apartarlo de su cara, como siempre hacía delante de su padre o su madre cuando la descubrían mimando a Loki con postres o comida especial cuando estaba castigado y se suponía no debía recibir ese trato. La vieja Agnetha aún mantenía su piel suave, aunque arrugada en los bordes y su rubor natural hacían que su rostro luciera más amable de lo que ya se percibía. Loki no encontró dentro de si algo de rencor para esta mujer que fue como una abuelita durante toda su vida, pero si tomó en consideración sus palabras.

Había sido obvio, pero no fue hasta que aclaró un poco su mente que se dio cuenta. La ropa de su padre, el té, Agnetha, era evidente que hubo más personas en la habitación de su padre por la noche y en la madrugada. ¿Entonces por qué los guardias comentaron que nadie había entrado ni salido de la habitación más que su padre? ¿Sería eso todo lo que estaban ocultando?

Con una sonrisa igual a la de la mujer, usó el tono que sabía hacía que Agnetha le diera los pastelillos más dulces. —Dame lo mejor que tengas.

***

La ceremonia fue hermosa, si eso estaba permitido decir de un funeral y para alivio de Loki la familia real de Asgard respetó su palabra y no se presentó Thor, pero sí participó activamente en la elaboración del túmulo donde envió a sus guerreros más valientes y cercanos en representación suya para honrar la tumba del Rey Laufey, eso sin contar con los grandes regalos de oro que envió a la familia real de Jotunheim, dejando su mensaje claro. Si los reinos aliados no entendían que el compromiso de los príncipes estaba asegurado, las palabras de Odín repitiendo “El príncipe Thor prometido del heredero de Jotunheim” lo hacian. 

Pero Loki no podía encontrar paz. Las palabras de Agnetha solo lo hacían dudar en su confianza hacia sus mismos guardias ¿Qué si alguien más hubiera entrado a la alcoba cometiendo asesinato? ¿Y si había sido como Agnetha mencionaba? ¿Fue el frío? A cualquiera de las opciones que había, el doctor las hubiera desmentido, pero si los guardias callaron ¿Habrá el doctor mentido también? 

Masajeando sus cienes se enderezó en su asiento atrayendo la atención de Mads. El guardia fue traído desde la capital al Palacio de Kronborg por órdenes de Loki. A él le confiaba su vida, y a pesar de que todos los guardias de Kronborg también lo habían acompañado en los diecisiete años de vida que tenía, con las circunstancias no podía ponerlos en el mismo costal que a Mads. 

—¿Se encuentra bien, Alteza? ¿Mando llamar por algún té para su cabeza?

Levantando su mano lo hizo callar. 

—Solo... necesito pensar, Mads. 

—Si me permite comentar, su Alteza, estoy seguro que la muerte del Zar Nicolás II no necesita pensarse tanto como lo está haciendo. 

—No tienes idea— respondió distraído. 

No se podía permitir dar sospechas. En este punto de su vida en el que los gobernantes de alrededor tenían los ojos puestos en Jotunheim, no se podía permitir decir que sospechaba que la muerte de su padre fue un homicidio cuando el mismo doctor y los guardias decían lo contrario; las sospechas de conspiración solo avivarían los rumores de que se busca una excusa para posponer su matrimonio o en todo caso no consumarlo, Asgard actuaría como si Jotunheim hubiera realizado traición y la paz que durante toda su vida se asentó en el reino se vería terminada y con eso los años de prosperidad. Ningún reino alrededor se arriesgaría a mantener las alianzas con un reino dirigido por un inexperto príncipe, menos si Asgard se encontraba en el bando contrario, “El valor de Jotunheim radica en su cercanía con Asgard” había escuchado alguna vez de un anciano del consejo. Mientras más pensaba, la lista de cosas negativas causadas por una acusación al aire aumentaba, pero Loki no podía quedarse así. ¿Qué si realmente fue una conspiración? ¿Hasta dónde podría ser paranoico? ¿Hasta dónde podía hablar con la familia real de Asgard? ¿Era esto su curiosidad y deber como Rey o eran pretextos a los que su mente se aferraba para retrasar aún más su inminente compromiso? Loki no lo sabía. 

—Mads, necesito un investigador, el más discreto que haya y el mejor en su trabajo— explicó en voz baja y pausada pero clara y firme.

La mirada del alto hombre adquirió más seriedad de la que acostumbraba, su ceño se contrajo tan rápido que si Loki hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido. El comúnmente inexpresivo hombre de pronto se convirtió en el fantasma del antiguo guardia real Einar (N/A: La pronunciación seria Ayno), su padre, quien acompaño fielmente al rey Laufey hasta perder la vida cinco años antes, siendo condecorado y sucedido por Mads.

—Conozco a uno, su Alteza, es impecable en su trabajo y muy discreto, el único problema es que el hombre es muy específico en sus condiciones para realizar su trabajo, a la fecha no ha dejado de ser profesional y justo, sin embargo, nadie sabe de donde proviene, ni a donde desaparece cuando termina su trabajo, el hombre es un fantasma.

—¿Y es rápido? 

—Siempre depende de la calidad del pago— cuando Loki levantó una ceja en una expresión que claramente decía “hablas con el rey, ¿consideras el pago un problema?” Mads se apresuró a aclararse —él nunca pide dinero, su Alteza, el pide licor. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que el mejor investigador que hay en el país es un ebrio?

—El mejor de la región, su Alteza. 

Sin poderse quedar quieto, con una mano masajeando su barbilla y la otra golpeando el antebrazo del sillón donde se encontraba, tomó su decisión. 

—Consígueme una cita con el hombre, Mads. Necesito que comience con el trabajo a la brevedad. 

—Su Alteza, si me permite agregar, no confío en un hombre que puede desaparecer y aparecer sin rastro cuando quiere, me ofrezco para realizar la tarea. 

Loki parpadeo ante la inclinación en sumisión que realizó Mads. El hombre no sabía que era el trabajo, y se ofrecía sin más, tan leal como toda su ascendencia, pero eso no era lo que Loki necesitaba. 

—Tu lealtad es apreciada, Mads. Pero yo te necesito aquí, protegiendo a mi madre.  
El hombre beta se encontró desprevenido por el tono de autoridad que nunca le había escuchado al príncipe, pero aun así no dudó en tratarlo como su rey. 

—Alteza, el bienestar de la familia real de Jotunheim es mi responsabilidad y mi vida, déjeme por lo menos acompañarle al lugar de reunión— al ver el rostro con dudas, agregó —mis más fieles hombres cuidaran a la reina mientras lo acompaño.

—Te lo concedo. 

Irguiéndose el fornido beta, tomo la palabra de Loki como autorización, moviendo su cabeza en una seña algo extraña llamó a dos hombres que se escuchaban cerca. 

—Le tendré noticias a la brevedad. 

Cuando Loki no vio más que la habitación aparentemente vacía por la ausencia de Mads, no encontró interés en reanudar su lectura. 

***

El acuerdo al que llegó con su leal guardián fue más fácil acordarlo que realizarlo. Primero, como no querían preocupar más a Fárbauti se le diría que Loki se iba a quedar los días de luto a su padre lejos de Kronbog viviendo los días previos al cortejo como el representante de la corona en Slotsholmen siendo esto necesario para la estabilidad del pueblo, si su madre le creyó o no, no se lo hizo saber, Loki confiaba en que su madre pensara que era una mentira para esconder el hecho de que no quería estar más en el lugar donde murió Laufey lo cual en parte era cierto. Lo siguiente era conseguirle a Loki una identidad creíble, tan profesional como fuera el investigador, Mads no confiaba en el para que supiera la verdadera identidad del heredero de Jotunheim, así que le consiguió prendas de guardia para que se presentara como enviado secreto de la corona de Jotunheim. Por último, tenía preparado el pago en un lugar cercano, preparado para cualquier tipo de precio cerca de donde Mads citó al hombre. 

—Estamos listos, su Alteza— dijo el hombre mirando con aprobación el traje que vestía Loki, su disfraz era convincente. 

—Mads, si sigues llamándome Alteza, tus intentos por esconder mi identidad serán en vano— le reprendió mirándolo hacia abajo desde su silla de montar sobre Sleipnir.

—Me corto una mano antes de hablarle por su nombre de pila, Alteza — respondió con seriedad.

—En ese caso, pensemos en un nombre falso, uno que puedas usar con tranquilidad porque no rompes ningún voto y nos sirva para despistar a este hombre. ¿Qué tal Thomas? 

—Tiene rostro de Thomas— murmuró otro guardia de confianza que vigilaba desde atrás. Mads hizo una mueca.

—Entonces me llamaré Thomas— mirando la expresión parecida a haber comido algo desagradable en el rostro de Mads, Loki agregó —Mads casi tenemos la misma edad, entrenamos juntos durante muchos años, la única diferencia era de quien éramos hijos, puedes por un corto tiempo hablarme y tratarme como siempre te lo prohibieron, no me voy a molestar. Bueno, de hecho, me molestaré si arruinas el plan, así que piensa en mí como si yo fuera Thomas. 

Loki ignoro el “prefiero arrancarme la lengua” de Mads. No entendía cómo no estaba feliz de quitarse algo que le impusieron desde siempre, pero no le iba a dedicar más de sus pensamientos. 

No tardaron mucho en visualizar el pequeño letrero de madera en el marco de la puerta que simplemente decía “BAR”, Loki había rodado los ojos cuando Mads le había comentado el punto de reunión, parecía que el hombre no podía vivir sin licor. “Su nombre es Donald Blake” le dijo el mismo día Mads, “es un nombre falso, pero el hombre tiene identificación muy fiel de Asgard, pensamos que era una pista de su origen, pero se rumorea que en Asgard muestra una identificación de Jotunheim, por lo que no significa nada”. Loki se aferró a esa pequeña información como si fuera una pequeña ventaja ante este hombre que había que tratar con cuidado. 

El lugar no estaba solo, sin embargo, no estaba a rebosar de gente y todos parecían estar en sus asuntos, pero como hombre entrenado como para dirigir en guerra sabía que no podía confiarse, ni sentir algo de tranquilidad por ver que nadie lo había reconocido aparentemente. Donald Blake fue fácil de ubicar incluso sin conocerlo. Era un hombre grande y rubio sentado frente a la barra en una posición que le daba vista de todo el lugar, tenía 7 botellas de cerveza vacías en la barra, las cuales no rompió, inteligente para no mostrar sus costumbres del lugar donde provenía (eso si era cierto que provenía de Asgard) o indiferente para evitar pagar los daños, Loki no sabía, pero lo estudiaba. 

—¿Donald Blake? — habló Mads. 

—¿Quién pregunta? — respondió en un tono de voz que provocó un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies, en la piel de Loki. Donald no dejó de mirar a Mads y Loki dio un paso en frente. 

—La persona que te citó en este lugar— dijo firmemente. Los ojos zafiro del hombre se detuvieron a delinear su figura muy rápidamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y luego, le sonrió. 

—Necesito que sean más específicos, con ustedes a han sido 4 personas que vienen diciendo la misma línea. 

—Envié una nota, no decía que tipo de trabajo era, pero si decía que era un trabajo urgente, rápido y con buena paga. — respondió Mads en un tono que decía “mírame cuando hablo” que logró su cometido cuando Donald dejó de mirar a Loki para dedicarle su atención. 

El hombre frente a ellos, Alfa como lo sintió Loki apenas estuvo frente a él, volvió a sonreír confiado y le dio un gran trago a una nueva botella que el barman le puso en frente y se tomó la mitad de un solo trago. —Bueno, ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

—No te lo podemos decir aquí— habló Loki distraído por la figura del hombre, se veía ridículamente grande en los banquillos frente a la barra, inclusive el rubio lo miraba hacia abajo estando él de pie a su lado, ¿Cuánto media? ¿Dos metros? ¿Era este hombre capaz de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud? Loki realmente dudaba que este hombre fuera su única buena opción. 

—Vamos afuera entonces. Eh...— hizo ademan como si estuviera recordando algo. Loki casi entra en pánico con la idea de que el hombre lo reconociera.

—Thomas— explicó atropelladamente —Y Mads. 

—Bien Señores Thomas y Mads, ¿Tienen algún apellido? —dijo sin inmutarse levantándose del pequeño banco que volvió a su posición original sin peso y caminando hacia la salida. 

—No

—Bager (N/A: La pronunciación seria Beiáh)— respondieron Mads y Loki al mismo tiempo, el principe resistió el impulso de mirar hacia Mads por el fallo obvio de su plan. Pero nadie dijo nada. Esperaron a que Donald dejara unas monedas sin contar en la barra y salieron con él. 

—¿Panadero? — preguntó casualmente mientras caminaban a un lugar desierto. Después del leve y descuidado “si” de Loki volvió a hablar —Entonces, Thomas Bager y Mads ¿Qué es el trabajo del que estamos hablando?

Para ser solo un hombre aparentemente desarmado con dos extraños armados que lo llevaron a un lugar solitario, se veía muy confiado y relajado. A Loki le llegó la idea de que si el hombre quisiera él sería la presa  
—Queremos investigar la muerte del rey Laufey— respondió Loki mirando como quien no quiere la cosa la reacción de asombro del Alfa, sus cejas se elevaron muy cómicamente y sus ojos mostraban confusión.

—¿Acaso el príncipe heredero cree que la muerte del rey fue parte de una conspiración? Esas son palabras fuertes— afirmó recomponiéndose. 

—Nadie ha mencionado al Príncipe Heredero— habló Loki a la defensiva, Mads hizo una expresión casi imperceptible de que se calmara. 

—Puede que no lo hayan mencionado, pero todo ustedes gritan que es un envío real. O díganme ¿Por qué un panadero con ropa de guardia real y un guardia real me buscan con urgencia días antes que el príncipe heredero inicie los noventa días de cortejo?

—Pertenecemos al castillo, pero no venimos en nombre del príncipe heredero— dijo en un tono controlado —en todo caso ¿A ti en que te afecta? ¿Harás el trabajo o no?

La expresión de seguridad nunca abandonó el rostro de Donald y esa sonrisa Loki la empezaba a odiar. 

—Quien les dijo que me contactaran al parecer no les avisó que yo no me entrometo con asuntos de política o guerra que involucren cualquiera de los reinos del norte. Pero debo admitir que me causa mucha intriga su petición ¿Por qué investigar un suceso que se determinó como natural? — Mads le dedicó una larga mirada a Loki, Donald interpretó el gesto casi acertadamente. —¿Qué tan cercana es su relación con la familia real? ¿Por qué no quieren involucrar al príncipe heredero?

—Somos lo suficientemente cercanos a la familia real, no queremos involucrarlo porque no sabe de esto y como dijiste, una conspiración son palabras fuertes. ¿Harás el trabajo o no?

—¿Seguro que tú eres el panadero y no “sin apellido Mads”, Tom? Es decir, al principio si parecen ser quien decían, pero eres...— movió las manos como buscando la palabra —áspero, si, eres muy agresivo para ser solo un panadero y ¡eres Omega! Pensaba que en el reino no aceptaban trabajadores que no fueran betas. 

Loki rodó los ojos con expresión de fastidio, pero era solo una fachada. El Alfa hacía muchas preguntas y conclusiones, no debió de haberlo subestimado, sentía que su plan se le iba de las manos, aunque ¿alguna vez lo tuvo entre sus manos? Tanto Mads firme, expectante, esperando cual sea su indicación y Donald hablando le recordaban a Loki que tal vez esto fue un desastre desde el principio, tenía que usar otra estrategia. 

—Bueno, como ya dijiste que no lo vas a hacer no desperdiciaremos más el tiempo. Gracias por nada Donald. Te sigo Mads.

Donald no perdió detalle de cómo se movían los hombres. 

—Yo no dije que no lo haría— comento cuando el omega estuvo a su lado. 

—Puede que no lo hayas mencionado, pero todo tú dice que no lo hará— Donald volvió a sonreír. 

—Solo dime que es lo que te hace creer que no fue muerte natural y comenzaré con el trabajo— los ojos de Loki dudaron, pero no cortó su contacto visual con el hombre —No le preguntes a tu niñero, mi trabajo es confidencial, no pasará nada. 

—Escuché mentir al personal— respondió al fin —Comentaron que nadie había entrado ni salido de la habitación real esa noche, pero varios empleados lo hicieron. Yo no creo que Agn... — se interrumpió —No desconfió del personal, pero tal vez un guardia...

—Los guardianes que acompañaban al rey Laufey eran de los mejores y más fieles hombres de Asgard— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Bueno Tom, es mi política de trabajo no decir de donde o con quien obtuve cierta información.  
—¿Harás el trabajo o no?

—Claro, antes de que el príncipe Loki comience el ritual de los 90 días tendrás la verdad. Hasta entonces...

—¿No me vas a pedir el pago? — Lo interrumpió.

—¡Cierto! Ah, que sean— Lo miro detenidamente y luego a Mads como si estuviera haciendo cuentas —Tres barriles de cerveza. 

—¿Tres? 

—Tranquilo, pueden pagarme hasta que esté resuelto su misterio o en partes— lo consoló confundiendo su ceño fruncido y la cara cómica de Mads. 

—Tu... ¿crees que no puedo pagarte? 

Y ahora el de la expresión cómica era el rubio. Loki sintió herido su ego.

—Ya que no es un pedido por parte del príncipe heredero y solo son un panadero y un guardia, yo supuse que ustedes... — tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado al último y terminó la oración con ademanes toscos. 

—Tenemos el pago listo— afirmó Loki.

—Perfecto entonces.

Cuando Loki se giró a mirar a Mads se encontró con su confiable guardia de siempre. Loki sabía que Mads, más entrenado en estos asuntos, pudo haber tomado la rienda de la conversación en cualquier momento y darle frente al extraño Alfa, sin embargo, nunca lo interrumpió o actuó en contra de los deseos de su príncipe. El hombre lo seguía considerando como rey y lo trataba con respeto a pesar de que Loki pudo haber arruinado la situación, fuera de caras y gestos que desde siempre le habían sido imposibles no hacer, Mads nunca intervino. Una nueva clase de respeto y camaradería se asentó en el pecho de Loki hacia el hombre. 

—Puedo hacerlo solo desde aquí, Mads— le susurró tomando su distancia de Donald. 

—Aun así, es una opción que lo, eh, que te acompañe.

—Lo sé, pero estaré más cómodo sí sé que tu vigilas a mi madre. 

Con firme determinación en sus ojos, Loki esperó a que el beta asintiera y se dirigiera hacia donde el otro guardia aguardaba escondido y en un parpadeo se encontró solo con el hombre rubio.

—¿Los seguimos? — preguntó Donald viendo como Mads se retiraba dejándolo solo con el pelinegro. Loki ni siquiera se preocupó por corregir a Donald diciendo que Mads iba solo, había quedado claro que el Alfa era observador, astuto y sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. 

—No, yo te acompañaré. 

—Tú mandas— Volvió a sonreír relajado y dejó que el pelinegro guiará el camino.

***

Loki trataba de convencerse de que tener al Alfa pisándole los talones no lo alteraba, pero él sabía en lo profundo de su mente que se mentía a sí mismo. A regañadientes se tranquilizaba diciéndose que lo más sabio era estar atento, pero la misma tensión de su cuerpo al tener atrás a Donald lo distraía. El príncipe heredero no se confundía, él era un omega entrenado para la guerra, analizando estrategias y siempre tratando de estar un paso adelante, por eso mismo sabía que podía fingir todo lo que quería, el que tenía el control en este momento era Donald Blake. No era por su forma relajada de actuar que muy bien podía ser una estrategia fingida, lo que lo hacía realmente peligroso era que parecía igualmente entrenado que él, su silenciosa observación podía ser la perdición de Loki. 

—¿Seguro que vas a cobrar solo 3 barriles? — habló cuando estaban a unos metros del lugar. 

—Por tu tono y tu reacción allá atrás sé que tal vez me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir, pero sí, soy un hombre de palabra. 

Loki se prometió disfrutar el demostrarle al Alfa que lo había subestimado, y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación que usó como bodega para llenarla de barriles de distintos tipos de licor, no se perdió la expresión de asombro y arrepentimiento del hombre más grande y se dio el lujo de saborear la pequeña victoria mental. Él era así, siempre buscando callar las bocas de los demás, y pudiera ser que Donald tuviera el control, pero esta sensación no se la quitaba nadie, lamentablemente el gusto le duró muy poco. 

—¿Le robaste al príncipe Loki? — preguntó el rubio sin despegar la mirada de la gran habitación que desde la puerta daba el dulce olor de la bebida que contenían los barriles. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! — chilló indignado. 

Donald le dedicó una larga mirada y luego asintió, cualquier cosa que estaba por decir se murió en su boca. 

—Excelente, eso basta para mi— le sonrió y esperó, como un niño pequeño que no puede dejar de mover sus manos, a ver la reacción de Loki. 

—Entonces…— la mirada fija del rubio lo empezaba a desesperar. 

—¿Requieres que tome el pago ahora o puedo venir mañana por el? 

—Puedes— concedió, según Mads nadie conocía de donde provenía este hombre, mucho menos donde almacenaba los pagos que recibía, era lógico que Donald quería mantenerlo así, sin excepciones —¿Dónde te estás quedando ahora? 

—En el bar. Fue complicado conseguir un lugar con la ceremonia en honor al rey Laufey— se encogió de hombros —en ese lugar me conocen y es acogedor.  
Loki hizo una mueca —Bueno, si eso es lo que hay

—Es mejor de lo que suena, y el precio no está mal, volveré a quedarme alguna vez. 

—¿Sabes si tienen lugares habitualmente? 

—No lo sé, Tom. Es la primera vez que me quedo. 

—Bueno, eso se resuelve preguntando 

Donald asintió y volvió a hacer esa cosa con las manos que lo hacía ver como un niño, el Omega no sabía cómo podía lograr ese efecto el gigante Alfa frente a él. El silencio se prolongó unos minutos donde ambos se miraban de soslayo, y cuando sus miradas cruzaban se sentía como si el otro quisiera decir algo, pero ahí quedaba. 

—Te sigo— dijo Loki cuando la pérdida de tiempo fue demasiado para él. 

—¿Al bar? Yo aún no me dirijo allá, supuse que esperabas que me pusiera a trabajar de inmediato. 

—Claro que es lo que quiero— Respondió a lo obvio, haciendo cara de fastidio ¿Por qué él hombre solo se quedaba ahí parado?

—Yo solo quería ser amable, pero en vista que solo quieres mirarme, me retiro primero— explicó Donald en un tono que no cabía ni siquiera ofenderse.  
Loki no tuvo ni oportunidad de decir nada cuando vio cómo se retiraba Donald y descubrió que sí, todo este tiempo había sido amable, la postura del hombre había dejado de ser relajada a tensarse por la concentración, sus pasos más largos acorde a su altura, la concentración y determinación lo hicieron más atractivo de repente, Loki tuvo que apurar el paso para alcanzarlo, Donald lo miró con desconcierto. 

—Me siento un poco tonto al recordártelo, pero el castillo está en la otra dirección. 

—Se perfectamente donde está el castillo.

—¿Olvidaste decirme algo? — levantó su ceja derecha estudiándolo más a profundidad que lo que hizo en el bar, Loki supuso que era la libertad de que no tenía a Mads vigilándolo.

—No, te dije todo allá atrás, los guardias le reportaron al príncipe que nadie había entrado ni salido de la habitación, pero supe que varias personas entraron en esa habitación esa noche. 

—Está bien, aquí hay dos situaciones, primero ¿te consta que alguien entró a la habitación? ¿tú viste a alguien? ¿tienes algún sospechoso?

La primera persona que llegó a la mente de Loki con las preguntas del rubio fue Agnetha. Él conocía su deber y cualquier monarca no se habría tentado el corazón en decir el nombre de la cocinera, pero el dolor y sufrimiento que vio en ella era lo que lo hacía detenerse. Si realmente hubiera sido ella la culpable ya sea a conciencia o de manera involuntaria no habría sido tan torpe como para avisarles a todo el personal que había entrado a la habitación, pero, por otro lado, si fue solo su rutina normal o algo tan sencillo como dejar la ventana abierta ¿Por qué los guardias habían decidido omitir esa información? Habría sido más rápido declarar la muerte natural por el accidente, aunque la ley precisamente no era justa en esa parte, a conciencia o no, la muerte se pagaba con muerte ¿Era todo tan sencillo como proteger a Agnetha de su muerte por algo accidental? Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta los guardias escondieron la verdad y eso lo dejaba intranquilo. Loki decidió decir la verdad a través de la piel de Tom.

—No, yo estaba realizando mi labor en el castillo de Absalón en Slotsholmen, pero cuando el mensajero llegó a la cocina supimos un poco de lo ocurrido, fue cuando el príncipe Loki y la reina Fárbauti anunciaron que nos movíamos a Kronborg que nos enteramos de la verdad completa, pero no fue hasta que estaba en la cocina que escuche que varios empleados entraron en la habitación real esa noche. 

Donald le dedicó una larga mirada que Loki no supo describir como ya era costumbre del Alfa y le respondió —Bien, uh, Tom, la segunda cuestión es ¿Por qué seguirme para decirme lo mismo?

Loki arrugó la nariz. —No te seguí por eso, estoy esperando que hagas algo. 

—¿Hacer algo? Tom, puedes esperar en el castillo, confía en mi palabra, te traeré respuestas. 

—Donald, no voy a esperar en el castillo ¿Cómo puedo ayudar encerrado allá? Si voy a trabajar contigo tengo que seguirte. 

Donald lo miró extrañado ladeando un poco su cabeza, a Loki le recordó a un cachorro, más precisamente a su cachorro Fenrir. 

—¿Trabajar conmigo? Tom, tu no vas a trabajar conmigo. 

—Claro que sí, es el trato.

—¡En ningún momento acordamos esto! — alzó la voz por primera vez en su encuentro. 

Loki vio su arrebato y ni se inmutó. 

—Pero tampoco dijimos que no se podía, bien, no lo mencionamos en lo absoluto, pero al final es la condición. Aun no recoges los barriles yo me reservo el derecho a no pagarte si no aceptas que te acompañe. 

Donald le dedicó una mirada insufrible. 

—¿Es por eso que tu niñero te dejó aquí, cierto? No te habría dejado solo si no fuera parte de su plan. 

—Primero, no es mi niñero y segundo, si, este fue el plan desde el principio.

—Pero nunca me lo dijiste.

—¿Es eso tan importante? Mira Donald, no puede ser de otra forma, tengo que participar activamente en esto— cruzando los brazos vio como el rubio apretaba la mandíbula. 

—No tienes ninguna pista, y no eres indispensable para este caso ¿Por qué tienes que estar activamente en esto?  
Si bien su tono era controlado, Loki sentía el enojo en sus palabras, pero hizo como si no le afectaran. 

—Porque no confío en ti.   
El hombre más grande le volvió a dedicar otra larga mirada hasta que pareció que su enojo había disminuido. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si confío en ti? ¿Un panadero que se hace pasar por guardia, que tiene una bodega llena de licores, que tiene más responsabilidades que un cocinero común del palacio de la familia real?

Loki quería tragar duro, pero se controló. 

—No tienes por qué hacerlo Blake, de hecho, lo más sensato es que no lo hagas, lo único importante aquí es que ya viste que el pago existe, si lo quieres, tienes que llevarme contigo. 

—Estás chantajeándome ¿por tres barriles de cerveza? —dijo irónico. 

Loki sonríe y se encoge de hombros —Decisión tuya, tú mismo te encadenaste a la cantidad de tres barriles como pago y es todo lo que recibirás, hasta que terminemos de resolver esto juntos, claro está. 

El Omega vio con atención las emociones que cruzaron por el rostro del rubio y aunque quería sonreír por su triunfo, mantuvo su expresión serena. Cuando el Alfa soltó un suspiro supo que tenía la batalla ganada, y la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez el control de la situación fuera algo equitativo, fue como un bálsamo para su mente. 

—De acuerdo, Thomas.

El fornido hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde venían, en todo tiempo tomando su espacio de Tom. 

—¿A dónde vas? Íbamos hacia el otro lado— pregunta siguiéndolo pero tomando su distancia, el hombre apestaba a enojo, no se iba a arriesgar. 

—Voy al bar. 

—Pero dijiste que...

—Sé lo que dije— lo interrumpió —en ese momento era lo principal, ahora mi prioridad es ir al bar por una bebida, y estar lejos de ti por el momento. 

Loki intentó no tomárselo personal.

***

Había pasado solo media hora en el reloj analógico que había en la entrada del bar y Donald ya iba por su decima cerveza, al principio no dejaba de darle miradas esporádicas a Loki haciendo muecas, para la tercera cerveza ya lo ignoraba completamente, Loki aprovechó para mirarlo a detalle encontrándose más y más molesto por el atractivo del hombre. Loki había visto hombres hermosos antes, incluso en algún momento llegó a ser consciente del atractivo de Mads, pero nunca nadie lo había impresionado. Se decía así mismo porque en su inconsciente sabía que no importaba, al final se quedaría con el hijo de Odín sin importar su físico, pero Donald le molestaba. 

—Deja de mirarme— habló Donald con un tono aburrido que de igual manera logró asustar a Loki —No porque me observes con insistencia voy a resolver esto más rápido, o voy a dejar de estar inconforme con la decisión que insistes en tomar de acompañarme. 

—Solo me preguntaba cómo alguien tan grande puede ser hábil en este tipo de trabajo, realmente dudo de la opinión de Mads. 

Donald ni siquiera se movió, solo sus ojos lo vieron por un segundo antes de volver a ignorarlo. 

—No tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, no tengo por qué cargar con un Omega, no tengo por qué cargar contigo— habló sin emoción —Pero si quieres jugar así y ya que insistes en que esa es tu condición para que yo reciba el pago, lo haremos, pero aún no termino de darte mis condiciones. Tu dijiste que querías apoyar así que te dejaré hacerlo pero, hablarás cuando te pida que lo hagas, participarás cuando te diga que participes y cuando yo ocupe mi espacio para investigar tu tomaras el tuyo, respetando el mío. 

Loki se cruzó de brazos y buscó la mirada de Donald que seguía en un punto fijo en la pared ignorándolo por completo hasta que terminó su monólogo, luego se río. 

—Estas mal Donald, creo que se te olvida que yo soy el que te contrata.

Donald por fin le dirigió la mirada —Claro que si, pero yo soy un investigador independiente que tiene sus propios términos, si no te gusta, puedes contratar a otro, o ve e investígalo tu mismo, así con tanta emoción que tienes por estar activamente en esto. 

La molestia que tenía Loki desde que Donald comentó que no tenía por qué discutir con el solo fue en aumento. Era muy fácil olvidarse de que era Tom y no Loki en esta situación, olvidaba que no podía exigir a todos solo por su lugar en la cadena alimenticia de la monarquía de Jotunheim, Loki podía, y no porque le gustaba ser un tirano sino porque el lo consideraba normal, Tom no podía, el vivía la situación del otro lado de La moneda y si bien era aceptable a los ojos de un extraño que un hombre ignorante como decía que era podía creer que con ser el que paga tiene derechos sobre otros más que nada porque así ha vivido (cumpliendo demandas solo porque se les daba un pago y sin hacer preguntas), Loki no podía permitir que hubiera muchos huecos que llevaran a Donald a deducir cosas. Así que se calmó. 

—No entiendo por qué no me quieres cerca, pero el mensaje fue claro— soltó un suspiro y volvió a su temperamento tranquilo —Acepto tus condiciones Donald, tengo que resolver este asunto, es lo que me importa, puedo pasar por alto que eres un insufrible. 

Donald soltó una risa sin humor por el apodo y asintió con resignación. 

—Bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer es investigar quienes eran los que estaban en el castillo esa noche, en si, quienes fueron los que tuvieron contacto con el rey Laufey, desde los que lo acompañaron en el carruaje hasta quien estaba barriendo el jardín cuando entró en su habitación. Lo importante es recrear sus pasos de las últimas horas de vida del rey porque ese día el rey realizó muchos movimientos— le explico con paciencia y lucidez, como si no tuviera encima ni una sola gota de alcohol y en un tono serio más acorde a su tamaño que la actitud que tenía al inicio de su encuentro— primero estuvo en Asgard, pero se descarta porque falleció hasta que estuvo en Jotunheim y antes había pasado por Suecia. Lo que aquí falta por saber es ¿de quién fue la idea de que el rey se quedara en ese castillo? Por ahí podemos empezar. 

Loki recibió toda la información y miró a Donald con cierto respeto, el hombre estaba muy bien informado —De hecho, fue idea del rey quedarse en el castillo, pero, ¿cómo es que sabes toda la rutina del rey? 

—Tom, te dije que no te puedo dar mas información de la que te doy, solo tómala, y bueno volviendo al caso— Donald hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía su botella de cerveza —la cosa cambia, si fue algo de última hora por parte del rey eso significa que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para organizarlo, pero eso no significa que no lo hayan hecho, lo importante es recrear el recorrido del rey, pero podemos empezar con el castillo.

Loki mantuvo su mirada tranquila y asintió al hombre, pero por dentro, el sentimiento de no bajar la guardia delante del Alfa se hizo más fuerte. Era evidente que había investigado al rey Laufey y a la familia real de Jotunheim anteriormente, estaba informado y casi al día ¿cómo es que aún no lo había descubierto como el hijo de Laufey? ¿Su disfraz era así de bueno? ¿Su actuación tal vez? 

—Yo podría mostrarte cómo hablar con los empleados del castillo de manera discreta, todos los días por la mañana, los empleados van al mercado a conseguir lo que ocuparán en el día, ahí podemos hablar con ellos— ofreció como tregua ante el disgusto que se sentía aún alrededor de ellos. Donald la aceptó. 

—Bien, empezamos mañana. 

Y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra hasta en la mañana. 

***

Aun no salía el sol por el horizonte cuando ambos ya estaban fuera del bar. Loki si consiguió que le dieran una habitación junto a la de Donald y se pasó toda la noche intentando escuchar algún ruido proveniente de la habitación del Alfa, en caso de que decidiera irse sin él. Sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche bajó la guardia y se quedó dormido para después de una hora levantarse apresurado buscando al hombre que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba fuera del bar esperándolo con dos caballos. 

—Justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de irme sin ti— habló montando su caballo y viéndolo desde arriba. Loki se mordió la lengua para evitar insultarlo y llamarlo mentiroso, diciéndose a sí mismo que la única razón por la que Donald consiguió el otro corcel era porque Loki le había prometido llevarlo con los trabajadores de forma discreta y no porque se preocupara por él. 

—Sabes que no es cierto— le respondió con obviedad y se subió al otro caballo. Donald no lo negó. 

—Tú guía.

Mientras más se acercaban al Palacio de Kronborg Loki tenía más ansiedad. Si cualquiera de los empleados lo veía, Donald lo descubriría y todo se iría por la borda, el sentía que el universo estaba de su lado al ver que el investigador no lo reconocía, pero mientras se veían más cerca los límites del castillo, más se decía que tentar tanto a su suerte era suicida. 

Cuando estuvieron cerca de una milla de llegar Loki se detuvo —La entrada es cruzando este valle y tomar el camino de la derecha en lugar de la izquierda para llegar al palacio, ahí verás a los hombres cargando con lo que compraron hoy en el mercado. Si te vas por la izquierda llegaras a los jardines de entrenamiento de los guardias. 

Donald asiente para luego, como tomando unos minutos en procesar lo que se le dijo, mirar al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido —¿No me acompañarás? 

—Lo haré, pero tomaré otros caminos, te regalo este momento, puedes tomarte tu espacio para investigar. 

Donald le dedicó una larga mirada para terminar encogiéndose de hombros como si le diera igual y siguió las indicaciones del Omega. 

Loki vio como el hombre se iba haciendo pequeño avanzando por donde le dijo y se dirigió a las zonas estratégicas. “Un buen rey conoce todas sus tierras como la palma de su mano, sus puntos ciegos, sus puntos de mayor visibilidad, donde es seguro y donde se expone demasiado. Siempre debes estar listo para la guerra, primordialmente si buscas la paz” le había dicho en algún momento Laufey a Loki cuando era más joven y lo llevaba con él a supervisar sus tierras, por eso fue facil ubicar la zona que le daba mejor visibilidad de lo que hacía Donald. Lo vio platicar tanto con hombres y mujeres de los distintos puntos del palacio y luego lo vio dirigiéndose hacia los jardines de entrenamiento de los guardias y se tuvo que conformar con confiar en que Mads estaba ahí porque ir hacia el otro punto estratégico lo exponía mucho a cualquiera del palacio así que, por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose inútil, se sentó a esperar. 

En realidad, fueron como máximo dos horas lo que el Alfa se tardó en regresar, horas en las que Loki no soportó su inactividad y se puso a hacer comida como algo productivo, un par de pescados asados estaban listos cuando el Alfa llegó al punto donde se habían separado. El Omega esperó a que el rubio alojara la silla para que su caballo se uniera al de Loki a pastar, y le ofreció un pescado que el hombre agradeció.

—¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste? — Habló Loki viendo como disfrutaba del pescado, el hombre negó con la cabeza —¿Qué? — preguntó Loki con preocupación, ¿En estas horas no habían obtenido nada? ¿Solo seguía perdiendo el tiempo con este Alfa?

—¿Qué fue lo que tú investigaste? —dijo en respuesta devorando lo que quedaba de su pescado.  
Loki arrugó la nariz, entendió que lo que Donald decía cuando negó, no fue que no había encontrado nada, sino que no se lo quería compartir. 

—¿No me quieres decir que fue lo que conseguiste, pero si quieres que te diga lo que yo obtuve? — deja escapar una risa sin humor cuando ve como el rubio sonríe de manera tonta como lo hacía cuando lo conoció por primera vez el día anterior —Se supone que estamos trabajando en equipo, los dos debemos de colaborar. 

Al hombre no se le borró la sonrisa burlona. —No, Tom, se supone que tú me estas apoyando a mí, y si, al final te debo de dar resultados, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que saber todo lo que sé durante todo el proceso. 

—¿Tu problema conmigo es porque soy Omega? — le respondió Loki sin tapujos viendo como el hombre se atragantaba borrando por fin la sonrisa de su rostro. 

—N-no, eso no es un problema ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

El pelinegro no se perdió como los ojos azules evitaban los suyos verdes —Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

Donald no contestó. 

—Conseguí los nombres de los que estuvieron cerca del rey, los que entraron a la habitación y cuantas veces entraron— dijo como si nada después de un momento de silencio, el pelinegro no pudo ocultar su asombro, en un par de horas este hombre había conseguido información que se habían guardado para sí mismos, estaba dividido entre respeto por la capacidad del hombre y decepción por la nula fidelidad de los que trabajaban en el palacio. Como si le leyera la mente y como si tratara de tranquilizarlo Donald agregó. —Es fácil cuando te encuentras con el novato indicado, una pregunta conversación banal y para cuando acuerdas el ingenuo cantó como pajarito. Sé que algunos nombres que tengo aquí están en tu mente desde que fuiste a buscarme, pero ninguno está descartado por muy leal que se diga ser ni por lo que tu creas que esa persona es incapaz de hacer— agregó esto último con una mirada a Loki de las que le dedicaba por largos momentos.

—Si soy conciente de eso— dijo con pesar sosteniendole la mirada al Alfa, quedandose ambos así hasta que Donald carraspeó. 

—Son dos guardias Asgardianos, Tyr y Balder, los que custodiaron al rey Laufey; Agnetha la cocinera, Helblindi quien preparó su agua e Idun su ropa. 

—Ellos tienen 20 y 16 años, pero Helblindi es demasiado alto y fuerte para su edad e Idun demasiado perspicaz— Donald asintió dándole a entender que lo tomaba en cuenta y continuó. 

—Según me contaron en la cocina, el rey le dio un encargo especial a Agnetha que solo él y ella sabían de qué se trata, tomando en cuenta que la mando llamar con Idun que lo recibió en la puerta, Agnetha entró dos veces a la habitación. La primera vez que le mandó llamar el rey y la segunda con el encargo. La segunda vez que Agnetha entró a la habitación real, entró con Idun quien le llevaba la ropa lista para el cambio del rey, ambas se retiraron de la habitación antes de que el rey se diera el baño. El único que nunca entró por la puerta que custodiaban los guardias, pero si salió por ahí, fue Helblindi— dudó un poco y miró al pelinegro —sospecho que entró por la ventana.

—No necesariamente— explicó Loki —todas las habitaciones reales tienen un cuarto anexo a la habitación que se puede entrar por una puerta que da al pasillo o por la habitación real— tomó una rama y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo explicándole a Donald —esto es para que entren con el agua por esta puerta, sin riesgo de que manchen la habitación de la familia real. De hecho, es el deber del encargado del baño entrar por esta puerta, depende de quien sea la habitación el permiso que tienen de permanecer en el cuarto de baño o de salir, también depende del monarca por cual puerta salen.

—Los que atienden el baño del príncipe heredero, ¿tienen permiso de permanecer en la habitación? 

La pregunta la hizo en un tono quedo, su rostro un poco nervioso pero su vista no se despegaba del dibujo que Loki había hecho. 

—Si, todos son de confianza, lo han visto crecer, así que sí. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? 

Donald volteo hacia él con una sonrisa —Solo curiosidad por cuantas personas le han visto desnudo. 

Loki se escandalizó. 

—¡¿Y eso por qué te importa?! ¡Es un Omega comprometido! —exclamó sintiéndose avergonzado. 

—Yo también soy un Alfa comprometido— respondió a la defensiva. 

—¿Entonces por qué te interesa saber sobre el cuerpo desnudo de otro Omega? ¿No tienes respeto por tu pareja? ¿Un mínimo de respeto por el príncipe heredero?

—¡Claro que lo respeto!, por eso no te quería aquí en primer lugar— espetó levantándose de golpe —iré con los caballos, después tenemos que investigar qué fue lo que el rey solo quería que Agnetha supiera. 

Loki no dijo nada y lo vio irse, se quedó pensando en que actuó a la defensiva no porque le molestara que Donald preguntara por cuantas personas lo ven desnudo sino porque estaba avergonzado. El tonto Alfa había tenido razón desde el principio, en el palacio no hay ni un solo Omega o Alfa trabajando, todos son Betas, trabajar con Donald Blake lo sacaba tanto de su zona de confort que solo su terquedad le decía que era buena idea. Loki solo no sabía cómo tratar con Alfas y al parecer Donald tampoco con Omegas, eso era todo, no había otra razón por la que Loki se hubiera avergonzado de una pregunta tan indiscreta, no la había y ya. 

***

Su golpe de suerte consiguiendo información pareció llegar a su límite cuando lo más que pudieron conseguir, fue que Agnetha le dio algo al rey que consiguió en Suecia. Según Donald, se sabía que en Suecia a los reyes se les había dado diferentes cosas como regalo por el acuerdo comercial entre los tres países, al rey Odín y a su hijo Thor se les dieron armas, una lanza y un martillo respectivamente, pero lo que se le dio al rey Laufey era desconocido. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que fuera continuaba en el castillo porque por las tradiciones todo el personal, incluyendo Agnetha permanecieron en el Palacio de Kronborg, era cuestión de días para que alguien lo sacara del castillo. Donald insistió que debían entrar al castillo para investigar, Loki terminó admitiendo que él no podía acercarse al castillo porque se suponía que debía estar con el príncipe heredero en Slotsholmen, Donald no insistió y ambos regresaron al bar, e igual que el día anterior Donald se llenó de licor, esta vez hidromiel, mientras que Loki lo miraba. 

—¿No te cansas de observarme? — preguntó Donald después de rato en silencio.

—¿Cómo es él? — preguntó en respuesta Loki. 

—¿Quién?

—Tu Omega, tu prometido. 

—Es lindo— dijo de manera automática. 

Loki soltó una risita —¿Solo lindo?

—Todos los Omegas son lindos— añadió Donald —no quiero ofenderte ni ofenderlo a él. 

—¿Por qué me ofenderían tus palabras? Él es tu prometido, es normal que pienses que él es más hermoso que cualquiera. 

Donald no dijo nada.  
—¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos? —insistió Loki en el tema, ni él sabía por qué le interesaba tanto. 

—Hace varios años— dijo tajante.

—¿En serio? Y yo aquí creyendo que eras un rompecorazones, y ya tienes a alguien en ese corazón tuyo. 

Donald continuó con la misma actitud poco colaborativa y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente. Loki desconocía porque su actitud le molestaba. 

—Eso no me explica del todo por qué no me querías cerca ¿Tu omega es celoso? —Donald se encogió de hombros y Loki culparía a la desesperación por la indiferencia del hombre por lo que iba a decir —No debería, yo también soy comprometido. 

Donald dejó la bebida y enfocó sus ojos en Loki quien sonrió al sentirse el centro de atención del rubio. 

—¿Y tú Alfa no está preocupado de dejarte solo con otro Alfa?

—Bueno, no lo sabe. 

Donald murmuró algo como “Para ti todo es sencillo”, terminó su bebida y se dirigió a su habitación. Loki lo siguió. 

—No todo es sencillo para mí— habló mientras subían las escaleras —me estoy escondiendo del castillo ¿recuerdas?

—No me refiero a eso Thomas— lo encaró frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones —Dices que no confías en mí, pero vienes sin protección, dejando a tu pareja atrás confiando ciegamente en que soy buena persona y no me aprovecharé ¿Y si te equivocabas?

Loki arrugó la nariz.

—¡Ves! Siempre haces eso cuando no sale como quieres o lo tenías planeado ¿Y si me hubiera aprovechado de eso?

—Estás ebrio, nunca harías eso. 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Ya me hubieras forzado, te hubieras aprovechado. 

Donald sonrió sin humor y acortó la distancia entre ellos. —Al final tienes razón Thomas. Yo respeto a mi prometido, te respeto a ti, y yo no soy para nada un abusón— acaricio levemente su mejilla con el pulgar y continuó —No hay placer en obligar a nadie. 

Loki fue muy consciente del continuo tacto del rubio en su piel, jamás se habían tocado y que su primer contacto sea una caricia tan íntima provocaba cosas en Loki. El príncipe heredero siempre había obtenido lo que quería, siempre, se había especializado toda su vida en manejar sus palabras y su actuar para que los planes ocurrieran como quería, eso porque sabía que su destino al final no estaba en sus manos, desde que nació su vida ya estaba escrita, le encantaba mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que todo salía como quería pero desde que conoció a Donald Blake todo ese fingido control y capricho se le fue de las manos y lo más extraño es que se encontró encantado con tener a alguien con quien debatir, con quien llevar la contraria, con quien jugar al estira y afloje ¿con que fin? No lo sabía, pero enterarse que el hombre frente a él probablemente sería muy distinto al hombre que no conocía y sería su esposo, lo lastimó, más aún saber que Donald ya tenía a alguien, tratar de quitárselo al otro Omega era el paso obvio para su continuo actuar, pero con solo esa caricia se desarmó. 

Cuando Donald se giró alejando su toque, Loki ya lo extrañaba, jaló la ropa de Donald justo cuando este iba a entrar a su habitación aún más lejos del pelinegro donde definitivamente Loki no lo quería. —No me estarías obligando— dijo en un susurro. 

El rubio miró los verdes ojos del Omega y suavizó su mirada —Thomas, no sabes lo que dices— respondió el rubio con mucha ternura —Es la bebida, el cansancio— justificó —mañana pensarás otra cosa— lo guio a su habitación y lo adentró en ella —veras que no habrá arrepentimientos— le dijo con confianza y salió de la habitación. 

Escuchó como entraba en su habitación y como se preparaba para el día siguiente. Loki no se movió en un rato, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. 

***

Fingir que no había pasado nada jamás se había sentido tan extraño. Loki lo había hecho muchas veces en su vida, pero justo ahora se sentía como una roca gigante en medio de una habitación, pero ambos mantuvieron su postura profesional y avanzaron rápido durante el día. 

—¿Valeriana? — Preguntó Donald al joven frente a ellos, aunque trabajaba en el castillo aun era muy joven como para conocer su casta y por eso aun no era apto para presentarse delante de la familia real, Loki no corría riesgo delante de él. 

—Si Señor— hablo el chico —La señora Agnetha lo colocó en un recipiente llorando, se lamentaba que fuera lo último que probó el rey y no su té de jazmín. Cuando todas las cocineras fueron a consolarla siguió diciendo que solo porque el se lo pidió le preparó esa cosa extraña. 

—¿Para qué sirve ese té? — volvió a preguntar Donald. 

—Desconozco, Señor, es todo lo que sé. 

—Gracias chico— Agradeció Donald viendo como el joven se retiraba —Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que fue lo que le sirvió Agnetha al rey Laufey, pero eso no es un gran progreso— Le dijo al Omega mirándolo a los ojos. 

—Yo diría lo contrario, la Velariana es una planta que se usa como relajante, puede ser peligrosa en cantidades grandes o medidas inexactas— explicó Loki evadiendo la mirada de Donald. —En caso de que hubiera sido Agnetha ¿Por qué decirles a todos el arma que usó contra el rey? A menos que ella desconociera que lo hizo. En todo caso, es el deber tanto de ella como de la segunda cocinera probar todo alimento antes que llegue al rey, por eso le dijo “cosa extraña” no le gustó el sabor o no lo conocía. 

Donald buscaba la mirada de Loki frunciendo el ceño al ver que no coincidían, pero toda su atención estaba sobre el Omega —Pero las dos están vivas. 

—Lo que hay que descubrir es qué fue lo que solo el rey y Agnetha saben, puede que alguien más haya escuchado y manipulado la bebida, aunque eso sería muy rebuscado ya que se descartó envenenamiento. 

—¿Sabes si contaban con ese té antes? ¿Lo había consumido anteriormente el rey Laufey? 

—No— respondió Loki viéndolo al fin a los ojos para volver a ignorarlo —No es habitual tener esa planta ni ese té, no lo teníamos, podría haber sido un encargo del rey de última hora. 

—O tal vez ese era el regalo por parte del rey de Suecia ¿La familia real acostumbra a tomar el té? 

—Si, es una tradición— explicó y luego se mordió la lengua para no decir más. 

—Entonces creo que tenemos un patrón, le regalaron el té al rey Laufey y le pidió a Agnetha que se lo preparara, eso no explica la petición privada del rey ni por qué los guardias callaron esta información. 

—Bien, ahí tenemos nuestra pista, hay que volver con los guardias. 

Antes que se dijera algo más Loki había avanzado hacia su caballo para montarlo y dirigirse hacia el lugar del día anterior, los jardines de entrenamiento. Donald no ignoró su comportamiento extraño, aunque aparentemente todo está bien, el rubio sentía que algo no andaba bien. 

—Thomas— Le llamó alcanzándolo —¿Está todo bien? 

Loki arrugó el entrecejo y montó su caballo —¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — respondió en tono controlado. 

—Haz estado evitando mi mirada todo el tiempo. 

—Son cosas tuyas, vamos Donald, tenemos que llegar al palacio, mientras más rápido acabemos esto, mejor. 

Donald no insistió por el momento. Él sabía que algo le pasaba al Omega, y creía que todo era consecuencia de la noche anterior, Donald solo quería solucionarlo. 

—Te espero aquí— habló Loki después de todo el camino en silencio, Donald no quiso discutirle y siguió su camino. 

***

—Fue un voto de silencio— Le explicó Donald al pelinegro de vuelta en el bar. Loki está vez no tuvo suerte con los peces y tuvieron que regresar al bar, sumergidos en el silencio desde que fingieron que nada pasaba entre ellos. 

—¿Por qué? — Fue lo que dijo Loki para sí mismo, mientras su mente iba a gran velocidad. El rey le pidió en secreto a Agnetha que le sirviera el té de Valeriana, pero no le hizo hacer un voto de silencio como a los guardias, porque en todo caso no habría dicho tan libremente qué fue lo que le dio a Laufey. No pudo haber sido comida porque por protocolo se necesitan más personas que solo Agnetha para llevarle la comida al rey y ella fue sola. 

—Tal vez el rey no quería que la familia real se enterara que estaba bajo mucha presión, venía de dos platicas importantes con Asgard y Suecia. Probablemente sabía que las noticias que traía no le agradarían a su familia, Odín no fue muy paciente— explicó Donald sus conclusiones. 

Loki ya había tenido sospechas de que Donald había investigado sobre el viaje de su padre, desde que le dijo el orden del viaje que hizo Laufey, pero Loki había creído en la palabra de Donald cuando le dijo que no se metía en asuntos políticos, tal vez se equivocaba

—¿Qué fue lo que el rey Odín le dijo al rey Laufey? — preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. 

—Bueno, uh... — dudó un poco —Odín no aceptó que Laufey pospusiera otra vez el compromiso y el rey Laufey no lo tomó bien, discutieron eso varios días y luego les llegó la invitación a Suecia, ahí se firmó el tratado cuando Odín avisó que no pospondrían más el compromiso, el rey Laufey no lo negó y firmó el acuerdo que decía que los acuerdos comerciales no empezarían hasta que los hijos de Asgard y Jotunheim se unieran en compromiso— le dijo en un tono de confidencia.

Loki sintió su pecho apretarse, todo lo que había hecho su padre había sido por el amor que le tenía a Loki, él no se sentía feliz solo dejándole la carga a Loki e insistía en alargar el poco tiempo que les quedaba, y no solo eso, el rey tenía su propia presión, buscando la felicidad familiar sin que afectara a la población que ya merecía el tiempo de paz que mantenían solo con su compromiso y aun con todo esto nunca se quiso presentar delante de su familia cansado o en mal estado. Él no quería que se enteraran de lo cansado y agobiado que se sentía. 

—Según tenía entendido, le dieron licor Asgardiano antes de salir con dirección a Suecia para que se relajara, supongo que no funcionó si en Suecia lo vieron tan mal como para obsequiarle la Valeriana. 

—Debemos encontrar los efectos secundarios de la planta, o en todo caso cuáles son sus efectos por alergias— dijo como ignorando lo que le acababan de decir, Loki no quería que Donald viera cuanto le afectaba la situación, así que se levantó de su lugar a un lado del hombre e hizo amago de salir. 

—Para eso tenemos que ir a Suecia— argumentó con paciencia el Alfa.

—Pues iremos a Suecia entonces— sentenció y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. 

—No vamos a ir a Suecia, Tom— le respondió pisándole los talones, Donald por un momento creyó que Tom lo decía en broma, pero cuando lo vio determinado tuvo que detenerlo. 

—¿Entonces como planeas conseguir la demás información?

—Podemos ir a preguntar a los mercaderes. Ellos se especializan en las plantas. 

—¿Con los mercaderes? Ellos solo están en las mañanas ¿pretendes que desperdiciemos el tiempo? — le dijo con desesperación, Loki de pronto necesitaba espacio y necesitaba volver con su madre. Laufey había sacrificado mucho por amor, lo menos que podía hacer era descubrir la verdadera causa de muerte y aceptar su responsabilidad, Donald solo lo estaba haciendo difícil.

—No podemos hacer mucho ahora, Tom. Es lo más sensato. 

—Pues no podemos perder más tiempo, Donald. El príncipe Loki tiene que saber— explicó en su papel de Tom. 

—Él lo sabrá cuando terminemos esto, aún hay tiempo— Loki hizo una mueca que se entendía como impotencia y Donald comprendió un poco —Deja de atormentarte con presión— le dijo tocando los brazos de Loki en un intento por tranquilizarlo—¿Por qué tanta urgencia? 

—Ya quiero que esto acabe— dijo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por el efecto de las manos del Alfa sobre él, hizo cuentas en su cabeza y supo que su celo estaba cerca, probablemente la causa de que actuara tan irracionalmente delante del hombre, pero eso no desmeritaba que las atenciones de Donald que, si lograron disminuir su desesperación, pero la sola idea de que eran las manos de ese Alfa quien lograban eso y no el desconocido que sería su esposo, mantenía su ansiedad

—¿Por qué? Te dije que esto se resolvería antes de que el príncipe heredero comenzara con su cortejo, aún queda tiempo y solo nos falta confirmar algo que ya sabemos, la respuesta está en la planta ¿Por qué tienes tanto apuro? — habló Donald sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

—Necesito estar con mi Alfa— respondió, en el estómago de Donald se formó un nudo. 

—¿Por qué de pronto lo necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta? ¿Actuando como si no tuvieras Alfa todo este tiempo para luego decir que lo necesitas?

—A ti no tiene por qué importarte. 

—Pues me importa, estas bajo mi cuidado desde que decidiste quedarte a investigar activamente, así que cálmate, no irás con tu Alfa hasta que esto se acabe, Thomas.

El asombro que tenía Loki poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en ira, ¿qué clase de juego estaba jugando el rubio? Lo rechaza y luego se pone territorial, eso no tenía sentido, lo único que tenía sentido para Loki es que sentía su celo cerca y no podía arriesgarse a estar más tiempo con ese hombre, aún no conocía los efectos del celo, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para volverse irracional como el rubio frente a él. Sin embargo, no estaba en su mejor momento y menos enojado. 

—Oblígame— Le susurró y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre más grande ya le estaba devorando la boca. 

Loki no había tenido a ningún hombre en su vida anteriormente, ya que desde pequeño sabía que sería el esposo de Thor, cualquier relación seria tomada como traición y su pueblo no podía arriesgarse. Pero en esta ocasión no era Loki, era Thomas, quien estaba discutiendo con Donald hace menos de dos minutos sobre algo que Loki ya no recordaba. Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron por el beso que le daba Donald y no encontró una pizca de remordimiento porque Thor no hubiera sido el primero en hacerle conocer esta sensación. 

Se dejó hacer por el Alfa, abrió su boca y recibió entre gimoteos las caricias del rubio, su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y más cuando el hombre decidió separar sus labios de la boca de Loki para ponerlos sobre su cuello. Una parte profunda de su mente le gritaba que estaba mal porque él tenía un deber con su futuro esposo, en la parte que adoraba tener la atención de Donald sobre él, era más fuerte. El musculoso Alfa se restregaba contra el en un delicioso vaivén que era acompañado por los ruiditos húmedos que hacían al encontrarse su piel y sus labios. Donald los guio hasta que entraron en una habitación, chocando contra todo, pero nunca separándose, hasta que llegaron a la cama. 

—Donald— Llamó Loki en medio de su bruma, no sabía que seguía. 

—Mi precioso Thomas ¿quieres detenerte? 

Loki lo miró con horror y negó con la cabeza. —Yo… tengo un deber con mi prometido— dijo a regañadientes —No puedo… ya sabes, dejar que entres en mí. 

Donald lo miró con la misma mirada de cariño que tenía la primera vez que lo tocó para luego sonreír de manera perversa. —Oh Thomas, hay muchas maneras para llevarnos a ambos al cielo sin que me introduzca en ti, y estaré encantado de mostrártelas. 

Loki no se perdió el deseo en los ojos azules del Alfa y la promesa de llevarlo al cielo solo hacia más tentadora la situación. De pronto, la voz en su mente que seguía diciendo que era una mala decisión se calló y el pelinegro supo, que era el momento de tomar acción. —Entonces muéstramelas, Alfa— dijo observando el momento exacto en que su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

***

Su espalda contra la cama y sus caderas hacia arriba hacían de la posición un poco incómodo, pero Loki no se estaba quejando. Los ojos de Loki se iban hacia arriba mientras su boca soltaba balbuceos, sus piernas bien abiertas y la boca del rubio en su zona más sensible. Lamia y chupaba por doquier haciendo que el Omega se sintiera como gelatina debajo de él, dos dedos hacían presencia tocando los bordes de su entrada y jugando con el miembro de Loki no dándole descanso a las olas de placer que llenaban al pelinegro. 

Firmemente entre las piernas lechosas del más pequeño, Donald movía su lengua dentro y fuera de la entrada del pelinegro bebiendo con avidez la mancha que iba poco a poco dilatando al Omega, haciendo cada vez más difícil el no hundir sus dedos dentro del hermoso hombre y hacerlo gritar más fuerte. Sus manos viajaron al miembro de Loki y jugó con el glande insistentemente hasta que veía como el pequeño se contraía, entonces detenía sus movimientos apreciando como se contraía para luego reanudar su tarea. Su primer orgasmo llegó cuando hundió lo más que podía la lengua dentro del hombre y acariciaba el miembro con insistencia. Para Donald fue toda una experiencia ver al pequeño caprichoso estar deshuesado por sus atenciones. 

—Mgh— gimoteo cuando Donald siguió lamiendo la zona sensible después del primer orgasmo y su piel se erizo al sentir las uñas romas del rubio acariciar toda su espalda, y si bien aún no estaba listo, su cuerpo decía otra cosa y Donald no dejaba de adorarlo con su boca. 

Loki se movió en la cama jalando a Donald entre sus piernas friccionando sus miembros viriles entre ellos, no fue una sorpresa que Donald estuviera ya listo. 

—Aún no hemos acabado Tom—prometió Donald para comenzar a mover sus caderas juntas, una de las grandes manos del rubio los rodeo a ambos mientras la otra seguía sus caricias por el cuerpo del pelinegro, esta vez, fue iniciativa de Loki besar a Donald. 

Sus cuerpos juntos no se sentían lo suficientemente cerca y lo compensaban con besos y caricias, se movían juntos contra la mano de Donald sin dejar de besarse, ambos estaban desesperados y ansiosos querían aprovechar su momento porque desconocían si se atreverían nuevamente a estar tan juntos. El primero en arquear la espalda y temblar con anticipación fue Loki que gracias a la boca de Donald ya sabía lo que significaba, se agarró de los hombros del rubio solo para tener donde aferrarse y llegó al cielo por segunda ocasión, Donald lo besó y luego llegó el también siendo su primera en la noche. 

Loki movió su mano sobre la piel sensible te Donald maravillado por lo caliente y suave que era, algo como seda caliente sobre músculos de acero y se preguntaba cual era su sabor, aprovechando que Donald seguía sensible y perdido en su bruma, Loki aprovechó a probar toda la piel disponible que tenía al alcance. El rubio gimió, pero dejó que la dulce boca lo explorara. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos volvieron a estar excitados y esta vez Loki se sintió orgulloso de haber sido solo él y su lengua la que los llevó a aquel estado. 

—Aún no hemos acabado, Donald— le dijo con una sonrisa montando se a horcajadas sobre el hombre para frotarse juntos en una nueva posición. Donald suspiró un “eso espero" y agarro las caderas del Omega para un movimiento más placentero. 

Esa noche no durmieron. 

***

Despertar desnudos y abrazados fue muy relajante, el primero en despertar fue Donald, pero no quiso moverse del lugar ya que el Omega descansaba encima de él, relajado y con una expresión tan pacífica. Su piel era suave como lo prometía la vista, pero aun así mantenía su dureza en las zonas correctas, Donald lo tocaba sin intención de hacer caricias más profundas solo la sensación de la piel en sus dedos. 

Viendo sin descanso al hermoso hombre dormido no pudo evitar pensar en su prometido. El príncipe Loki. Donald suspiró tratando de no despertar a Tom sobre él. No podía decirle al hombre que él estaba muy enterado del caso porque él era el mismísimo prometido del príncipe de Jotunheim, el príncipe de Asgard, Thor. Él vivió el momento en el que el rey Laufey pedía otro atraso más a la tradición de los noventa días de cortejo entre los príncipes y como su padre lo había negado. Afirmando que ambos ya eran viejos y necesitaban que ambos tuvieran un heredero pronto. El también vivió como el príncipe Loki rechazó su visita en el funeral del rey Laufey pero al mismo tiempo programó el inicio de su cortejo en fechas cercanas. 

Thor, o Donald Blake como se puso de alter ego, gastaba su tiempo libre investigando pequeños misterios entre los reinos, y era muy consciente de que cuando comenzara con el cortejo con el príncipe Loki esto se acabaría. Él tuvo muchas oportunidades de investigar y conocer, aunque sea de lejos, al príncipe de Jotunheim pero nunca quiso romper antes de tiempo la confianza con el Omega. Pero ahora con el Omega con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás descansando sobre su pecho. Thor sabía que haber visto al príncipe antes de su cortejo habría sido algo mínimo. El deseaba que su prometido fuera al menos una cuarta parte de lo hermoso que era Thomas Bager y él sería feliz. Desde el momento en que lo vio entrando al bar junto con Mads supo que esos ojos verdes lo llevarían a la perdición. Tenerlo cerca tanto tiempo solo concluyó en lo inevitable. Solo él sabía cuánto le ardía la sangre al saber que el hombre le pertenecía a otro. Pero solo por ese momento se pertenecían a sí mismos. Si bien Thor Odinson le pertenecía al principe Loki, Donald Blake siempre le pertenecería a Thomas Bager, aunque este estuviera comprometido con otro. 

***

Cuando Loki despertó sobre el impresionante rubio, no tuvo tiempo de ocultar su sonrojo, pero pasados los segundos no le importó por la sonrisa acompañada de una caricia que recibió por parte de Donald. 

—Tenemos que ir con los mercaderes, pero no quise despertarte— le explica en un susurro. Su burbuja de pertenencia era tan delgada que en cualquier momento se rompería y ninguno de los dos quería adelantar ese momento. 

—Qué considerado, Alfa— le responde apoyándose en la caricia. Donald no le respondió. 

—Cuando estés listo partimos, Tom. 

La expresión de satisfacción de ambos no pasó desapercibida por el otro y sus risitas cómplices se los demostraban. No hicieron más comentarios, no se detuvieron a meditar lo que hicieron, solo se movían alrededor del otro con facilidad y comodidad, tanto, que llegó un momento en que se detenían a darse algún beso superficial, porque no confiaban en poder detenerse. Alargando su rutina de preparación lo más que pudieron hasta que ambos se pararon frente a la puerta. Cruzando el umbral ambos volverían a ser lo que eran antes de pasar la línea el día anterior. No tenía por qué doler tanto, solo había sido tensión sexual, y ya la habían eliminado, tenían comezón y se rascaron, fin, su indecisión no tenía sentido, pero por más que se lo repitieran en sus mentes, ninguno se lo creía del todo. 

Fue Donald quien le dedicó una sonrisa de las que Loki ya se estaba acostumbrando, y lo alentó a salir por la puerta, y así lo hicieron. 

***

Hablar con los mercaderes no fue tan complicado pero el procesar la información sí. La planta Valeriana era utilizada como relajante, ayudaba a relajar los músculos y la mente, inofensiva como té, peligrosa si se combinaba con más relajantes, pues cuando hacían efecto en el cuerpo podían relajar los músculos de más, eso incluía el corazón o los pulmones. 

Donald y Loki llegaron a la conclusión de que el rey Laufey no quería que su familia se enterase que necesitaba de alguna planta para poder estar relajado o enfocado en sus actividades, por eso hizo callar a los guardias que eran los que verían primero a la familia real porque se dirigirían a Slotsholmen. No considero callar a Agnetha porque al final solo estaba haciendo un té que le fue regalado de Suecia, y tanto Idun como Helblindi solo hicieron su trabajo normal. Un baño relajante que solo Helblindi sabía cómo le gustaba al rey, un té poderoso para relajar músculos y licor Asgardiano. Ninguno de los factores por separado era dañino para el rey, por eso fue considerado como muerte natural, pero al combinarlos, Laufey murió cuando su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para dejar de respirar o su corazón dejar de latir. 

—El rey no sufrió— le recordó Donald al Omega quien se había quedado pensativo. Después de obtener la información y que ambos en su mente sacaran sus conclusiones, comenzaron a avanzar en sus caballos sin algún rumbo fijo, habían descubierto la verdad de la muerte de su padre. 

—Él solo quería lo mejor para su pueblo y familia, que terminó presionándose de más— le explicó Loki. 

—Fue un gran rey, el universo le concedió una muerte indolora.  
Loki intentó sentirse mejor con el consuelo que le brindaba el rubio, pero el vacío que había sentido en su interior desde que comenzó con esto no desapareció. La única vez que no la sintió fue cuando estuvo con Donald en la habitación de ese bar, pero ahora era tiempo de regresar a casa, alistarse para un hombre que no conocía y resignarse a la pérdida del gran hombre que fue su padre. Loki no estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero conocía su responsabilidad y tenía que cumplirla. Hace mucho tiempo que debió de haber aceptado que su destino nunca estuvo en sus manos. 

—Supongo que eso es todo— le comentó a Donald —iremos por tu pago y puedes irte. 

—Podemos alargar esto un día más Tom, aún queda tiempo— dijo esperanzado, a Loki verdaderamente le dolió romper esa esperanza.

—No, ambos tenemos que volver con nuestros prometidos, lo que paso en el bar...

—No fue un error, porque ninguno estaba ebrio y lo disfrutamos hasta que no sentimos las piernas— lo interrumpió con un tono molesto —podemos estar comprometidos con otras personas, pero tú sabes que lo que pasó ahí no solo fue de una noche. 

—Pues debemos hacer que sea de una noche, Donald. Ni tu prometido ni el mío merecen esto, hay muchas cosas más que solo un compromiso, así que solo vamos por tu pago y nos despedimos.

El tono tajante con el que le habló a Donald no dio espacio a replicas, y en todo el camino fueron en silencio. 

El lugar donde se encontraban los barriles de cerveza le pareció más cercano a Donald que lo que recordaba, no ayudaba nada que Thomas se moviera como si no aguantara un minuto más para deshacerse de él. Los barriles fueron ágilmente movidos por ambos y más pronto que tarde se estaban despidiendo. Loki pareció dudar de último minuto cuando vio al Alfa esperando por algo que Loki sabia no debía darle. 

—Supongo que esto es todo— repitió Donald las palabras de Loki.

—Lo es. 

Donald se acercó un poco, pero mantuvo la distancia del espacio personal de Loki, con claras intenciones de querer acortar el espacio. 

—Se muy feliz, Thomas Bager— habló con cariño. 

—Lo seré— se mintió. 

Hubo un espacio en el que los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, queriéndose decir cosas que nunca fueron pronunciadas o hacer otras como por fin darse un beso que ninguno de los dos hizo. Loki no era tan hipócrita como para desearle a Donald un futuro feliz con un Omega que se quedaba con lo que Loki quería, así que no agregó nada y por fin dio la vuelta para regresarse al castillo. Donald lo vio irse y se felicitó internamente por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no ir tras él.

***

Mads lo esperaba ansioso, pero nunca presionó por saber lo que había descubierto. Loki terminó contándole, pero agradeció que no lo presionara hasta que estuvo en sus ropas después de un baño. No tenía caso que se supiera la verdadera razón de la muerte del rey, a Loki le bastaba con descartar la conspiración y saber que fue indolora su muerte. Mads en todo momento lo apoyó y no dijo nada.

Los días después de eso siguieron con su rutina, su madre le preguntó por qué no se presentó ante ella apenas llego del otro castillo, Loki ignoró la pregunta y en cambio platicó que ya había superado su tiempo de duelo, y esa fue la luz verde que su madre necesitaba para comenzar a llenarlo con recomendaciones. 

Para cuando la carta que anunciaba que el príncipe Thor llegaba al castillo fue leída frente a su madre, Loki sentía que ya no aguantaba ni un solo consejo de “como soportarlo si es insufrible” y le pidió a su madre que le diera tiempo. Estaría de suerte si su relación fuera siquiera amistosa, pero no le veía nada de futuro a una relación con alguien que no conocía. “Para eso son los 90 días, por si no coinciden sus ideas pues se anula el compromiso” dijo Fárbauti explicándole de manera resumida que los 90 días servían para “conocerse” (si a eso se referían con pláticas entre comidas) y tener sexo, esto último era un secreto a voces, porque en caso de que se anulara el compromiso ambos tenían que ser vírgenes para conseguir otra pareja, pero da la casualidad de que no han existido registros de una anulación del compromiso, pero si muchos anuncios de bebés en camino. Loki no podía mentirse tanto a sí mismo. Se mentía diariamente diciéndose que no extrañaba a Donald, que iba a ser feliz con el príncipe Thor y que su insomnio no era por querer correr a los brazos del investigador. No podía decirse que había posibilidad de anular todo este circo. 

—Su Alteza, estamos listos— habló Mads desde su posición de siempre en el marco de la puerta —la reina Fárbauti lo espera en el trono, el príncipe Thor no tarda en llegar.

Loki revisó su atuendo una vez más antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la sala del trono que es donde recibiría a Thor, una parte de el que también quería retrasar el momento era la que le decía que tenía que sentarse en el trono de Laufey. Era lo correcto, ya lo habían acordado y era donde pertenecía de ahora en adelante, pero Loki seguía sintiéndose perdido. 

La amplia sala del trono mantenía sus puertas cerradas para abrirse cuando llegara el príncipe Thor, se decía que era por protocolo, Loki creía que era más que nada para levantarse el ego. El fiel de Mads estaba atrás de él y a su lado Fárbauti, las trompetas sonaron y las puertas se abrieron, Loki desvió la mirada, diciendo que fue el sol cegándolo momentáneamente pero en realidad era para prepararse mentalmente para la decepción. Miró hacia Mads esperando ver su rostro sin emociones, pero vio una mueca de asombro. Giró para ver al príncipe que caminaba con una postura y seguridad que conocía de algún lado, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a Donald frente a él, no, era el príncipe Thor, que por su expresión cuando estuvo cerca del trono, estaba igual de sorprendido que él. 

—Príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard. Thor Odinson— presentó el mensajero en la puerta. 

Thor hizo reverencia ante Fárbauti y besó la mano de Loki. 

—Su Alteza, vengo a solicitar su consentimiento para dar inicio a los noventa días de cortejo— habló mirando a Loki como si no pudiera creer que su Thomas estuviera sentado en el trono de Laufey. 

Por su parte Loki estaba asombrado por otra cuestión. ¡No se supone que eso era lo que iba a decir Thor! Como príncipe de Asgard no tenía que pedir el consentimiento de Loki, ambos lo sabían, esta era la única opción para Jotunheim y la salida más fácil de Asgard, lo que estaba haciendo Thor iba en contra del protocolo, además que el tampoco se podía creer del todo que Donald fuera el hombre frente a él. “No hay placer en obligar a nadie" le había dicho Donald días atrás, el rubio le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad a Loki de elegir cualquier cosa, tomar un destino diferente, ser el dueño de sus decisiones no actuar por obligación. Y Loki sabía por primera vez en su vida lo que quería para su vida. 

—Se lo concedo, príncipe Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren tener una imagen mental de como es Mads, en mi mente Alexander Drymon de la serie The Last King, es mi Mads. 
> 
> Esto es un completo spoiler de mi historia, pero si te sientes incómodo al ver que Loki se está relacionando con alguien que explícitamente no se presenta como Thor, te aviso, Donald Blake es el nombre del álter ego de Thor, es un nombre usado en los cómics y decidí que era buena idea usarlo aquí. 
> 
> Como dije en la reseña, esta historia es producto del #THORKIAMIGOSECRETO2019 y es el regalo para M.R. MATHEWS. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. 💕
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
